Tides of Change
by otherstar101
Summary: Things are about to get exciting at Hogwarts as love potions cause distruction or happiness. Lots of fun and changing pairings. Ultimately HGDM. Rated M.


Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters found in the Harry Potter Book series, they are all the property of the author J.K.Rowling.

A/N – Welcome to Tides Of Change, this will be an in-depth story involving multiple pairings between many different characters. The main focus of this story will be the battle for love between three main characters that are trying to capture the heart of their beloved Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Most plot lines have already been predetermined, but reviews, feedback and suggestions are always welcome.

Please note this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter based Fan Fiction, please take it easy on me, but at the same time please be critical of the story, so that I can improve upon it.

Enjoy The Story!

Warning – This story will contain the occasional slash and femslash pairings, particularly between Hermione and Ginny and a small fling between Harry and Neville. We do not attend to offend anyone with these pairings, but if you feel offend by this story, just don't read it.

Special thanks to my great influence on writing this story: my Beloved Madam Butterfly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TIDES OF CHANGE**

By Otherstar101

**Chapter 1**

**A Strange Awakening**

Harry Potter, a seventh year in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, opened his eyes slowly as his vision adjusted to the light. He sat forward on the bed, and observed the content of the room. He could see two other beds, one on either side of his own, neatly made and looked unused for quite some time. On the other side of the room stood a tall door reaching from the floor all the way to the roof, the one distinguishable difference about this door was the fact it was missing its door handle. On the left side of the door stood a tall and dust filled shelf's containing hundred of crumbling and decaying books and unopened potion bottles. The books were so dusty, that he was unable to determine the names on most of them, but a few stood out; particularly, "Potion Basics".

Harry searched along shelves until he found a book that would interest him, the book that he found was called "Unexplored Potions – Third Edition". He dusted it off, gave it a cursory glance-through, then tucked it under his arm and went and laid back down on the bed. There were several more books that grabbed his attention, but he decided he'd prefer this one most of all. He didn't have the same touch as Hermione, who could plough thought a pile of text books each night. This one book would be plenty for him to read, while he waited for someone to enter the room.

As Harry ruffled through the pages, glancing from page to page, sometimes stopping to read a paragraph or two. He came across a section that caught his attention entitled "Control Potions", causing him to stop flicking the pages and instead read on. A warning was displayed, in bold red letters "**Warning the following potions have been outlawed by the Ministry of Magic. Anyone caught making, using or selling any of these potions will earn themselves a one-way trip to Azkaban prison**".

Harry's eyes lit up both out of curiosity and fear, the thoughts that congregated in his head was whether he should read on, or place the book down. Harry's mind was fighting an impossible battle; no matter what the result, either fear or curiosity would still lay in the back of his mind. The torment of choosing one or other was pulling Harry apart, but in the end his curiosity got the better of him.

Harry read through the book for hours on end, unravelling the mystery of control potions. He found out that many of potions are unavailable for creation in modern times, as many of the ingredients required are have long ago been extinct on this planet. The potions that he found he could obtain the necessary ingredients for, were either beyond his knowledge, or there effects were improper or useless. He curiosity did befall across one potion called Numbrar, also know as the lover potion. The potion had the ability to cause the drinker to fall in love with the person they first laid eyes upon. The issue with this potion he found was two very rare ingredients which to his knowledge could only be found in one place: Severus Snape's private potion cupboard.

The potion gave Harry many ideas, quickly rushing in and out of his head. Even though the potion was clearly outlawed, it in no way had deterred Harry's ideas.

The Gryffindor common room was up in roar after the days defeat in the Quidditch match, it was there first loss for the season and probably the biggest upset of the year. After going two wins and zero losses after consecutive defeats of Hufflepuff and Slytherin, the Gryffindor team seemed unstoppable. It seemed the Quidditch season was all but decided, but with an unexpected defeat of Gryffindor by bottom-of-the-ladder-team Ravenclaw, the season had all but turned around, allowing Slytherin house back in with a chance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gryffindor supporters were shocked at the defeat, most replaying the game over and over again in there heads, trying to work out what went wrong. _Gryffindor had taken an early lead in the game and seemed to have a commanding influence over the control of the game. The two house seekers were hot on the trail of the golden snitch, as Gryffindor continue to pile on points and gain a substantial lead. Harry was quickly gaining on the golden snitch, as he left the Ravenclaw seeker in the wake of his broom. As he extended his hand out ready to make his final approach at clasping the golden snitch in his hand, he leans forward off the broom. As he clench his hand and lunges forward to grab the snitch, it suddenly diverts and drops downwards at a ninety degree angle. Harry quickly attempts to follow the snitches action, but his weight was to far forward on the broom, causing it to flip as Harry falls from the broom, hitting the ground hard from ten meters up in the air. As the crowd respond both in sadness and happiness, the Ravenclaw seeker manages to catch the golden snitch, winning the game for her house one hundred and sixty points to one hundred and ten. _

Some of those supporting Gryffindor suspected foul play, while others were in complete shock as the youngest Quidditch seeker in a century couldn't even stay on his broom. A heated discussion raged between Hermione and Ron, as the sat beside the grand fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"Come off it Hermione, you know Harry never would fall off without outside influence," Ron states in a challenging tone.

"Ron, you know Harry as well as I do. You know he would never make a mistake like that, maybe he did it on purp– " Hermione replied, being cut off as Ron raised his voice.

"Hermione get off it, Harry would never throw a game of Quidditch." Rage began to show in Ron's voice.

"Don't get all worked up over this Ron, I'm just saying something's not entirely right here. It may have been possible that he did throw the game." Hermione settled herself down further in the plush Gryffindor couch.

Ron stood up from his seat with both anger and heartache from the words Hermione spoke, and prepared to storm out. As he takes his first two steps away from the chair, he is quickly stopped as Hermione reaches out and takes him by the wrist. She quickly pulls Ron back towards her, as the attention of the students in the common room turn to the commotion the two are creating. Hermione slowly and softly hugs Ron, and echo words that would change everything into his ears.

"Ron, we need to talk, not here but. Somewhere private. Meet me at the room of requirements at 6pm," she whispered into his ear.

Ron is filled with excitement and curiosity as her words echo in his mind. Hermione release Ron from the hug and quickly walks out of the common room, leaving Ron standing speechless in the common room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's boredom starts to reach its peak, as he begins pacing backwards and forwards trying to recall the events that placed him in this room.

_It was one hour before the start of the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Quidditch match, as Harry begun to make his way to the field._

"_Blimey Potter, you actual think your going to win today"_

_As Harry turns and faces his arch enemy Draco Malfoy._

"_Shut up Malfoy. We beat Slytherin didn't we?"_

"_Just luck Potter. It's not over yet."_

"_Luck Malfoy, I don't think two hundred and sixty to thirty is luck."_

"_Well just you wait and see. Your going to need all the luck you can get today."_

"_I don't need luck Malfoy, Gryffindor is going to win."_

"_Just keep thinking that Potter."_

" _Harry, Your Late, Ron's Waiting for you," Hermione said, running towards Harry._

_As Harry and Hermione quickly hurry down the corridor they can hear Malfoy yelling to them: "You need all the luck you can get today Potter."_

_As Harry and Hermione quickly make way to the Gryffindor change rooms, Ron was already in the process of his pre-game speech. Harry had been elected Quidditch Captain but had declined the responsibilities and allowed Ron to lead the Quidditch team._

_Ron finished his speech saying, "Bloody hell, at least look like you're ready to play a game of Quidditch."_

_As the other team members scuffle around preparing for the days game, Harry burst through the door with Hermione hot on his trail._

"_Where have you been? You're late!"_

" _Well..." Harry started._

"_Malfoy trouble Ron" Hermione finished for Harry. Ron could be quite intimidating sometimes when it came to Quidditch._

"_Don't worry about it for now, just get ready, we will deal with this later on." Ron told Harry. "Come on everybody gather around." Ron called to the others_

_As Ron prepared for yet **another** one of his tedious and long pre-game speeches, Harry dazed off into another world. _

"_Go Gryffindor!" Ron called, then said to Harry, "Come on Harry, the games about to start."_

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts when a voice interrupted.

"Harry potter what are you doing out of that bed? You need your rest as you've had quite a big fall."

Dumbledore and nurse had enter into the hospital wing and had found Harry pacing backwards and forwards.

"How are you feeling, Mr Potter?"

"A little sore. What happened?"

As puzzled look come over the two faces that stood before Harry. Then his eye lit up with fear.

" Young Mr Potter, I'm not entirely sure myself, from all accounts I've heard, you fell off your broom."

" No I couldn't have, could I?" Harry questioned.

"We're no entirely sure ourselves, but at this point that is all we have to go on."

" Sorry Albus but you need to leave, Mr Potter will need his rest. That was a big fall," the nurse said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day passes by without any unusual or strange occurrence that are well known at Hogwarts, time seems to slip away. Quickly 6 pm approach as Ron makes his way to the room of requirement, while Hermione awaits his arrival.

"What does Hermione want? What this all about? She never wants to see me alone anymore," Ron said to himself.

Ron continued to make his way to the room of requirement, muttering under his breath with both worrying and relieving words.

"Hey watch where your going," a voice said.

Ron walked on, ignoring the group of first year students walking down the same corridor as him.

After endless walking of the maze which is Hogwarts, he finally reaches the room of requirement where Hermione is patiently awaiting the arrival of Ron.

" At last you're here."

" Come off it Hermione its only just gone six."

As they continue to talk while standing out in the corridor, waiting as the second and third years clear the corridor. As the room of requirements has now been made strictly off limits to fifth years and below. After many impatient minutes of waiting for Ron, the corridor finally cleared, and Hermione began to walk past, requesting a room made only for two, which could only be enter by either herself and Ron. Soon after she finish making her request a door appears and the two quickly step through leaving the corridor and entering there newly created room.

It was a smaller than usual room with only two large oversize couches and a grand fireplace. Hermione quickly thought to herself 'perfect, just the way I wanted it.'

"Why have your brought me hear Hermione?"

"Ron, I need to talk to you, I just need somewhere private to do it."

A silent pause comes between the two as Ron waits to hear Hermione next words.

"Ron, I think I have fallen for you, I can't be without you anymore."

"Hermione, you feel like this about me."

"Yes Ron, I want to be with you forever."

Ron felt great relief as he shared the same feelings towards Hermione.

"Hermione, I want to be with you too."

The excitement built up in Hermione as she quickly pounce on Ron, into a deep and lasting hug.

"Ron, You make me so happy. Just don't hurt me."

As the hug finally breaks free Ron plants one deep and memorable kiss onto Hermione cheek and wish her a good night. As he leaves the room of requirements he looks back over his shoulder to Hermione and utters his last words.

"Hermione I never will."

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of " TIDES OF CHANGE". Please feel free to review the first chapter and expect to see more soon.

Thank You


End file.
